Lucas and Gardenia
by WitChan
Summary: After Lucas saved her from ghosts, Gardenia drags him to her Gym. Things then gets interested between the two.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At night, a boy, Lucas, headed to Eterna Forest. He walked in the forest, and he heard screams coming from a far distance. The screams sounded familiar to him. He followed it. He gasped in shock, seeing Gardenia getting tormented by Gengar, Mismagius, Shedinja, Giratina, and Cofagrigus.

"Leave her alone, ghosts!" Hearing Lucas' voice, the ghosts turned around and rushed to him. "Run, Gardenia! I'll take care of them!"

"Good luck, Lucas!" Gardenia got up and ran out of the forest.

"Ok, ghosts. Prepare to face my Pokemon. Go, Darkrai!" Lucas released a shiny Darkrai out of its pokeball. "Faint those ghosts with Dark Pulse!" Lucas ordered. The Darkrai smashed all the ghosts with a giant wave, knocking them out. "There," Lucas put Darkrai back in its pokeball, and he walked out of the forest.

Gardenia hugged Lucas tightly, saying, "Oh, thanks for saving me, Lucas. Had it not been for you showing up in Eterna Forest, god knows what would've happened to me."

"Your hugging hurts, Gardenia..."

"Sorry about that, Lucas," Gardenia got off Lucas and touched his shoulder.

"It's ok, Gardenia."

"Anyway, what did you do to the ghosts? Did you scare them off?"

"I didn't scare them off. I used my shiny Darkrai to faint them."

"I see. Other than that, you wanna come to my Gym to talk more?"

"I'd love to, Gardenia."

"Good. Hold my hand until we get there. Another ghost might show up, and I'm sure of it."

Lucas touched Gardenia's hand and the two walked onwards to the Gym. Blushing a little, Gardenia looked at Lucas, smiling. Moments later, they made it to the Gym, and the trainers let go of each other's hands. Gardenia opened the door, and she and Lucas went in. She closed the door, and said, "Follow me, Lucas."

Lucas followed Gardenia, wondering where they're heading. A half-minute later, the two reached to a room. "Let's sit in my bed, shall we?" Both sat on the bed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"We can talk about anything, but let's go with relationships first."

"Okay then."

"Have you ever been a relationship before?"

"No, not yet. You?"

"Same. What kind of girl are you infatuated with?"

"Older ones."

"Ah, older ones. I like younger boys."

"You do?"

"Yes, especially bold and sexy ones.

"Okay. I like older girls that are chubby and sexy. I've met plenty, including yourself," Lucas touched Gardenia's left leg and smiled.

"Lucas..." Gardenia moved a bit closer to Lucas as she blushed again. "When I mentioned the words bold and sexy for younger boys, I was talking about you."

Lucas blushed too, saying, "Oh, Gardenia..."

The two didn't say anything else. All they did was staring at each other, smiling at one another. Gardenia laid on her bed and Lucas crawled up top of her. Touching each other's lips and closing their eyes, the two performed a french kiss, moaning a little. Gardenia reached Lucas' ass, squeezing it a bit. Lucas caressed Gardenia's orange hair and rubbed her right cheek.

Gardenia opened her left eye to see Lucas' face. She then closed it again. A few minutes later, the trainers broke their kiss and got off each other's bodies. "Let's get naked, shall we?" Gardenia suggested.

"It's been a while since I took a shower, and I kinda smell bad."

"Doesn't matter, stud. I want to see that naked body of yours, so do it now."

"As you wish, Gardenia."

The trainers removed their own clothes and everything else on them. After that, Gardenia gently pushed Lucas on the bed. She then plugged her mouth in his dick and sucked it as she moved back and forth. Lucas moaned, and Gardenia looked at his expression.

"Suck it good, Gardenia..."

Gardenia sucked it smoothly. She traveled her own hand to her pussy, fingering it. Also, she caressed Lucas' naval area with the index finger from her other hand.

"Suck it faster, will ya?" Lucas responded. Gardenia sucked it faster and Lucas moaned a bit louder. "That feels so good, Gardenia..."

Gardenia stopped toying with the naval and wrapped her hand at the bottom of Lucas' dick. She jerked it while sucking it at the top.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Gardenia... Try my balls next..."

Gardenia turned her attention to the testicles and sucked it. Reaching to her own ass crack, she fingered it, and she continued fingering her pussy.

"I love how you're handling my balls, Gardenia..." Lucas commented, enjoyed Gardenia's fantastic sucking. "You can let go now... I wanna munch on your carpet..."

As she stopped sucking Lucas' balls, Gardenia sat on Lucas' face and Lucas licked her pussy. Moaning, she squeezed her own nipples and licked her lips in circles. "Lucas..."

Moving his tongue deep in Gardenia's clitoris, he licked it around. Gardenia rocked back and forth as she was enjoying this. She grabbed her right breast and sucked that right nipple of hers. A few minutes passed, and Gardenia got off Lucas' face. Looking at him, she said, "Now let's fuck, baby," Gardenia sat on Lucas' erection and bounced on it. Both moaned.

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"Yes."

"Good," Gardenia bounced faster. Her moans increased a little. "I'm gonna make us cum, baby... It won't take long..." the Gym Leader bounced like crazy. She kept going like this until she and Lucas finally came. "There..." Gardenia now laid up top of Lucas and moved down to look at him again. "You liked that shit, huh?"

"I did, and it was magnificent. You wanna try it again later tonight, after we make out?"

"Yes. I love you, Lucas."

"I love you too, Gardenia."

The two kissed each other again as the night goes by.

The End


End file.
